Beginnings
by Rachel-DI
Summary: Post“Hydro” and Post“Justice”.Clark reflects about his feelings for Lois after he kisses her.


The mockery… the playful punches on the arm…

The teasing…

The (sometimes out of control) flirting…

And the banter… oh, the banter.

He missed all those things. He really did. Oh, of course, it's not like those amusing characteristics of their relationship were gone. They still acted like that, and a part of him was sure – and wished – they always would, no matter what would end up happening.

And still, in spite (or possibly because) of all that, they had become friends. Good friends. Maybe even the best of them, even though they would never admit it voluntarily.

He had lost count of how many times he had buried himself on his loft to think. Oh, yes, incalculable times before he had sat there and sighed, letting his thoughts absorb him.

He just never thought he would do it now. Not when his thoughts had been so dangerously dancing around _her_.

Sitting next to his loft's window, looking intently at the stars, Clark Kent sighed, one more time.

It used to be so easy.

* * *

Clark wasn't sure of when it all had started. Maybe it had always been there, and they had been too blind to notice. But the whole thing blew up nearly two months ago.

Oliver Queen was in trouble. A trouble whose name was _Lois Lane_.

She had been incessantly trying to find out Green Arrow's identity during the last months. Clark knew who he was, but Lois was unaware to the fact that Oliver was, actually, the modern 'Robin Wood'.

As the weeks went by, however, she built her suspicions, as Oliver often played his 'disappearing acts', as Lois liked to call them. Besides, he was never around when Green Arrow was, so it wasn't surprising when she (correctly) started to believe that they were the same person. She started to drop several hints – anvils, concluded Clark, since he had witnessed many of them – that made Oliver realize Lois really had serious suspicions about him.

Even though they had broken up, instead of telling her the truth, Oliver had asked Clark to help him sidetrack Lois off his trail. By dressing as Green Arrow.

Then Clark, unable to say no, put on the green costume and went after Lois, to make her think that Green Arrow wasn't Oliver Queen.

Only some unexpected things had happened.

The first one, while they were talking on the streets, late at night, they were attacked by a group of thugs. Of course, Clark couldn't have been harmed. But Lois could. So Clark, still dressed as Green Arrow, saved her, and took her to a safer place – the terrace of a building.

Then, the other unexpected thing happened.

Thankful for the rescue, Lois insisted she could prove that she knew he was Oliver.

Clark, still wearing the costume, asked how.

And now, thinking back about that night, there was a tiny part of him that wished he hadn't. Because she had went strangely quiet. And then, when she finally opened her mouth, was not to tell him something.

In a fraction of second, out of the nowhere, she did the last thing Clark expected her to do.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

_Kissed_ him.

His first reaction was freeze. That was _Lois Lane_. The woman who he had been constantly bickering, arguing and bantering with was there, kissing him. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Now, he could remember a small part of his mind telling him to let her go. But when his hands reached for her waist, the last thing he wanted to do was pull her away.

And then, maybe the most unexpected thing of all occurred.

Clark kissed her back.

Then, she was the one stunned and frozen.

The small part of his brain told him, that moment, that now she would certainly realize that, at least that night, it wasn't Oliver.

But she never broke the kiss. Not so soon, anyway.

When her lips had finally relaxed under his, it was like if something had fallen from the skies and taken over them. That damn little part of his brain had been telling him that was wrong. She didn't knew it was him, he was taking advantage of her. But for the first time in his life, he hadn't cared.

Now, Clark felt guilty. But the way they lips had connected, the way they had moved, it was like if they had done that a thousand times before.

He sighed again, feeling his heart race at the memory.

He would never forget the way she looked at him when they finally broke the kiss. She was stunned, amazed, flushed and completely out of breath.

Just like him.

"_Who are you?"_ she had asked, panting. Clark had just stood quiet. But he grabbed her hand stopping her, when she had reached to Green Arrow's dark glasses, willing to take them off.

"_I thought you said I was Oliver Queen."_ had answered Clark, just as breathless.

She shook her hand. _"You're not Oliver." _she had said, scanning his face, apparently hoping to see through his glasses. "_He has never…kissed like this."_

She had stepped towards him, but Clark had stepped back. He had already done one bad thing, he wouldn't do it again.

He turned around to leave, ready to jump out of the building, completely forgetting about the fact Green Arrow was supposed to use arrows.

"_Wait!"_ Lois had yelled after him. _"Where the hell are you going? What… who…"_

"_Goodnight, Lois."_

And with that, Clark had jumped out of the terrace, landing on Metropolis streets, and then he super-speeded back to Smallville.

Where he was now.

That had happened almost two months ago. And Clark still dreamed about it every night.

That kiss had brought to the surface a rush of feelings Clark didn't know that were even there.

Or maybe he did know. Maybe he had unconsciously buried them, so he wouldn't have to be like he was now.

Confused. Scared. Amazed.

Smitten…

… now that the feelings were there.

* * *

He had kissed Lois. Well, for her records, she had kissed Green Arrow. But that night, it was Clark all along.

And she had no idea.

Lois hadn't any further meetings with Green Arrow. And for a while, she didn't think it was Oliver anymore. What left Oliver very thankful.

And confused, when Lois had decided to be honest with him and tell him she had kissed Green Arrow.

That same day, later, Clark had an interesting conversation with the real man behind Green Arrow's glasses.

"_So, Clark, I had an intriguing conversation with Lois, this morning."_

_Clark turned around. He was at the Kent's kitchen, and Oliver Queen had just walked in by the back door. _

"_Oh yeah?" said Clark, something in Oliver's voice making him feel defensive. _

"_Yeah. You see," started Oliver, walking towards him, hands on his pockets. "Even if we're not together anymore, she felt like she was cheating on me. So she decided to tell me that she kissed Green Arrow."_

_Clark froze. He didn't know what to say. So he simply mumbled "Oh,"._

"_Quite weird, huh? Because, oddly, I don't recall kissing her dressed as Green Arrow…" Oliver made a dramatic pause, holding his chin with his hand, pretending to be thoughtful. "You know, I've been wondering if I'm having memory issues." _

_That was torturing him. Clark opened his mouth to speak. "Oliver---"_

"_But THEN…" he interrupted, raising one finger in the air. "THEN I remembered asking **someone else** to dress as Green Arrow a few weeks ago."_

_Clark sighed. "Oliver, I'm sorry---"_

_Oliver kept talking as if he hadn't heard Clark. "Now, she's obsessed to find out who Green Arrow is, not because of WHO he is, but because the one who was wearing the costume that night took advantage of the situation and kissed her. And now she's obsessed---"_

"_She was obsessed to find out who he was before---"_

_Again, Oliver interrupted him, stopping with the metaphorical sentences. Clark started to feel irritated about it. "She wanted to expose him. Now, she doesn't want that anymore. She just wants to find out who was the fiery 'mystery man' who kisses like a God." Clark blushed. "And I think both you and I know who it was."_

_He was serious now. _

"_Oliver, I am sorry." said Clark, meaning it. He waited for Oliver to cut him off again, but he didn't. So, Clark kept talking. "I wasn't planning to, she thought it was you, so she kissed me and I just---"_

"_Couldn't help but kiss her back?" His voice was sarcastic, but there was an undeniable tone of amusement._

"_Well, I didn't know what I was doing, I just… it was just…" Clark gulped. "Natural."_

"_Yeah, the nature always speaks loudly in these situations." taunted Oliver. Clark was really upset with his mocking tone, now._

"_Drop off the cynical comments, okay! Do you think I wanted it to happen? Do you think it's nice to be around her after a kiss like that, and she doesn't even know it was me? You have no idea of how bad it feels to be around and not be able to---"_

"_To reach into her?" completed Oliver. Clark nodded. "Oh, Clark, I do. That was one of the reasons of why I broke up with her." He looked at Oliver. "She's a great woman. But her heart doesn't belong to me."_

_Clark nodded again. "It belongs to Green Arrow…" he said, sadly. Oliver laughed, shaking his head. _

"_No, Clark, no it doesn't." he said. _

_Clark frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you said she was obsessed---"_

"_Oh, Clark, people have so many ways to hide what they're really feeling…" said Oliver, cryptically. Clark frowned again. _

"_What are you talking about? She is obsessed to find out who was the man who kissed her that night---"_

"_Yes. But she threw herself into that obsession because there are other feelings disturbing her. About someone else." Clark shuddered. The way Oliver was eyeing him was piercing. And so was his next sentence. "**Someone else** who happened to be wearing my costume that night."_

_The silence that came next was almost insufferable for Clark. Oliver was simply watching him, serenely. And Clark's brain was a mess. _

"_What are you saying…" he started, in a warning 'don't go there' tone. _

_Oliver smiled. "Oh, Clark. When we first met, I didn't say people hide feelings under sarcasm for nothing." His smile widened as he saw Clark gulp. "And I'm not just talking about you." _

_Clark couldn't think about anything else to say. After several minutes in silence, Oliver spoke again. _

"_As I said, one of the reasons of why I broke up with her is because Lois's heart doesn't belong to me. But also, I have a past and some… ideas… that Lois couldn't live or agree with. And she knows it." Oliver faced him once again. "But I'm sure she'd accept certain facts about that **someone else** I was talking about." Clark refused to look at him. He didn't want Oliver to see through him. "So," he continued. "If that's what's stopping you, Clark, please, don't worry about it and make a move, for her sake."_

_Now, Clark couldn't help but look at Oliver, incredulous. "That's not what's stopping, me, I… I have nothing to… to be stopped about---"_

"_Oh no?" he said, disbelieving. "I've seen the way you act around her. And I've seen the way she acts around you. You two have been tiptoeing around each other for too long. But I tell you: if you wanted to hide what's really going on, you should have thought of anything else, because the bantering and arguing, my friend, that didn't work at all."_

_Clark turned his back at him. "If you came to tell me that, you can leave."_

"_Oh, I came to tell you I know you're the 'mystery kisser'." answered Oliver. "She may not know that yet, but I can tell you she's aware of the fact that YOU get into her nerves and her walls in a way no one else have ever done." Clark took a deep breath as his heart started to race. "She may not be ready to admit it yet. And I'm sure you aren't either. But…" Oliver made a pause. "Tell her that it was you."_

_He turned to Oliver. "What if---"_

"_Oh, the 'what ifs'… don't let them scare you, Clark. Life is made of possibilities, and we have enough power over these to use them for our own good."_

Oliver was gone, now. He had gone back to Star City, after a meeting with some 'young heroes'. Accomplishing his mission – the reason he had come to Metropolis at the first place –, Oliver had formed a league. Clark wasn't included, though. He knew he had to accept his destiny and fulfill it. But he had to do it on his own.

Anyhow, since the kiss happened, Lois had become obsessed on finding Green Arrow's identity. Now, she knew Oliver was Green Arrow. She also knew it was someone else who kissed her that night. She just had no idea it was Clark.

He shook his head and took a deep breath, running his fingers through his dark hair.

She was his friend. That was insane.

That kiss should have never happened.

It just got things worse. Because the bantering, arguing, the flirting, and all of the other things about their friendly relationship, had been increasing during the past months. He had noticed that, Oliver had noticed that, Chloe had noticed that, even Jimmy had.

And… apparently… so had Lois.

What Oliver had said about her throwing herself into an obsession absolutely made sense.

It was an escape, wasn't it?

Hadn't he tried to escape as well? Only he hadn't been successful at it.

Clark grabbed a small ball that was on the floor and threw it through the window, angrily. It disappeared in the horizon.

All those feelings he didn't realize that were there before just… popped up.

Things were changing.

It wasn't easy anymore.

Part Four

One day later

The barn

Her heart jumped as she heard his voice, and she silently cursed herself for letting him get into her nerves so easily.

"You know, people may actually start to think you like this place."

Lois breathed in and turned around to face Clark's smiling face.

"Very funny, Smallville, I can barely hold my laughter." she answered, still annoyed. His smile quickly faded away as he saw she hadn't gotten into their usual banter. Lois noticed it. "I just wouldn't miss another opportunity to visit the King of Plaid's favorite domains," she quickly added. Clark's smile returned.

"What brings you here?" he asked, walking towards where Lois was sitting. She had stood up now, though.

"Thoughts." she simply answered, shrugging. "Mainly about me being galactically stupid for not seeing what was in front of my eyes the entire time." As she saw the hesitating look on Clark's face, she quickly added "Oliver being Green Arrow." Then, he nodded, understanding. "You knew, didn't you?"

That caught Clark on surprise. Was she going to tell him off? He opened his mouth to answer, but Lois didn't let him, she raised her both arms and said "It's allright, it's allright, Smallville, you don't have to go all apologizing on me. I know he asked you to keep it a secret."

"I told him he should have told you." said Clark quickly. "He was just---"

"Afraid of how I was going to react." completed Lois. "Well, he didn't have to. At least, not about the 'having a secret identity' part."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, frowning a little, facing her hazel eyes.

"I mean I was okay with him having a secret identity." said Lois, facing Clark in a way that left him uncomfortable. "His alter-ego that was the problem." She turned away from him, facing the loft's window. "He had a past and some… values… that I'd never agree with. So… we broke up."

"I'm sorry."

Lois turned to Clark and looked at him incisively, strangely. Surprised. "No you're not."

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. It wasn't a complete lie.

He was sorry, yes, that Lois had to go through that another time, and get hurt again. But there was this part of him, the same part of him that noticed how her hazel eyes had a beautiful shadow of green, that couldn't help but be relieved that she had broken up with Oliver.

He felt terrible.

And excited.

She broke the eye contact. "Well, anyway, I'm just so stupid for never noticing."

"Lois, you're not stupid…" said Clark, walking closer to her. She was looking at some spot over his shoulder. "It's just… sometimes, when we love---" Lois gave him a funny look. "---when we care about someone…" he corrected himself. "We, sometimes, don't notice certain things about them."

Lois stared at him for a moment, then, she smiled.

"Well," she started, grinning. "Then you tell me, Smallville, what are certain things about you I'm not noticing?"

Clark wasn't sure of what he would answer. Grinning back, we played her game.

"So this means you care about me?"

He thought she'd hit him, but Lois grinned even more.

"Maybe. But don't get your hopes up."

They stood there, smiling widely at each other.

The smile exchanging turned into a stare-contest. That made both breaths accelerate.

Clark saw her shake her head, like if she was trying to make certain kind of thoughts go away. She changed the subject.

"You know, um… there's only one thing that doesn't fit."

Shaking away his share of thoughts too, Clark asked "What?"

Lois frowned, again facing a random spot, thoughtfully.

"When I kissed Green Arrow, that night, it was … different."

Clark felt the conversation jump to some place rounded by signs with the words 'DANGEROUS AREA'. He tried to keep a straight face.

"Different?" he asked.

"Yeah, like…" she licked her lips. "Wow." said Lois, blushing a bit, avoiding to look at him. Clark bit back a smile. A blushing Lois Lane was always something flattering to see. Not to mention she looked cute. Clark shook this one more thought away and kicked himself mentally. Lois continued talking. "It's just… that definitely WAS NOT Oliver's kiss. Besides, he told me, he never kissed me as Green Arrow."

"Oh." merely said Clark. Still trying not to show any kind of emotion, he felt his heart about to jump out of his mouth.

"My guess is that someone wore his costume and tried to play the hero in his place when he wasn't looking." Lois concluded. "And I, being the fool I am, thought it was Oliver, and kissed him. Not that I regret, though, because that was just out of this world." Clark prayed with all his might for her not to notice the blush taking over his face. She seemed to realize what she had just said. Lois reddened a bit again, and cleaned her throat. "I mean… um… well. Yeah."

"I'm sure you just went a little… eh… carried away."

"I just wanted to prove that I knew Green Arrow was Oliver." said Lois, matter-of-factly, the red tone starting to leave her cheeks. "But it turns out he wasn't. At least that night." She seemed to be reliving the moment. Clark watched her. Her slightly curled hair, her beautiful and mystifying eyes… her lips… "I wanted to knew who it was so badly, that's why what Oliver liked to call my 'obsession' for the Green Arrow just increased like crazy during these past months, I mean, that kiss was just… just perfect, and I just wanted to find out who was the mysterious-steamy-kisser! Well, now I'm quite conformed already, I don't know if I'll ever find out, I guess I'll just have to live with the memories. I'm not quite sure of what would I do if I had found out, though, I'd probably force him to prove that he was really wearing Green Arrow's costume that night, and I have no idea of why exactly I'm saying this all to you, I guess I'm just freaking out, but I feel like I have to say it, so that this whole thing can just get out of me---"

"It was me."

He didn't know if he had done it because he wanted to know, or if he just wanted to shut her mouth. But the silence that fell down between them was one of the most awkward, unbearable and amazing that they ever had.

Clark never thought he'd hear her voice fail like that.

"What?"

"It was me." he repeated, throaty.

Lois took a step back, and Clark couldn't help but feel dazed at the rush of emotions that flashed through her eyes. Shock. Panic. Weakness. Fear. Desire. Recognizement.

Delight.

Clark thought he'd better start explaining himself before she had a heart attack.

"Oliver asked me to wear his costume and distract you. Then there were those thugs, and I saved you, and then you… well, then you were all over me, and I just…"

Lois merely watched him. Clark could feel the angry outburst coming.

"Lois, look---"

"Shush!" she said, raising one finger to shut him up. Her voice was still weak. "That was really you?" She scanned his face with her eyes, what made Clark's stomach twirl in apprehension.

"Yes." he answered, as firmly as he could.

"You…" started Lois, with the tone of someone who's about to yell. Clark closed his eyes, waiting. She'd probably tell him how stupid, selfish and pervert he was, how he was making her feel stupid; maybe she'd call him an asshole for taking advantage of the situation, tell him how disappointed she was at him, for actually thinking he was a decent guy and--- "You are one sneaky son of a bitch."

Clark looked up. But she was grinning. He laughed a bit nervously.

"Lois, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help Oliver, then you suddenly laid one on me and I just didn't know what to do, I mean, technically, you didn't know it was me, but I knew it was you, so there you were, kissing me and I just freaked out---"

With a serious belly fluttering, Clark felt Lois's hands on his face, pulling it towards hers. With a simple and surprised "Mmph" coming from him, she kissed him again. And this time, he didn't hesitate at all on kissing her back.

All the feelings were suddenly back, the flame growing stronger and stronger. Their hearts were beating faster than ever, their lips moving with a harmony that could be considered purely… magical. Phenomenal. Thrilling. Out of this world.

"What are you doing…?" he panted, as she broke the kiss.

With the smartest smile she could give, Lois licked her lips and said "Just checking."

Clark faced her with the most amazed expression on his face, his mouth curving into a slight beam.

"So yeah, it _was_ you." she concluded, grinning back. "And I will only forgive you because you're one hell of a good kisser."

Clark laughed, shaking his head. "You're pretty good yourself." he teased.

Lois shrugged. "I know."

"So do I."

If things were still the way they were before, she'd probably punch him, say something really sarcastic then walk away. But things were changing.

Their smiles faded away as they realized they had been smiling at each other for a longer time that they knew they should have. They faded away as they saw something else in each other's eyes.

Something between caring and admiration – and the undeniable ardor the kiss had built once again between them.

Clark felt his heart skip a beat, and with his superhearing, he knew her heartbeat had increased too.

It was right there, in their eyes. A flash. A sparkle of something more.

The same sparkle that created the flame, burning so powerfully when they had kissed two months ago, and once again, tonight.

"So, uh, never mind about that." said Lois, referring to the kiss, in a lame attempt to break the atmosphere. "Let's just… forget it ever happened and keep trying to annoy each other like the good friends we have become, shall we?"

For one moment, she thought she had heard him say "No."

But of course that had only been her imagination.

"Um, yeah." said Clark, quickly.

"So… bye." said Lois, turning around to leave.

Before she could take her third step, however, Clark, with a boldness he didn't know he had, he added "Is there any chance of your definition of 'good friends' include kissing sessions once in a while?"

Lois turned to him, with an astounded look on her face. As their eyes melted into each other, she smiled. No taunt, no mockery, no sarcasm to hide any feelings. She just smiled.

"Maybe."

The softness on her voice made Clark feel like flying.

When she was almost at the stairs, however, she turned around to him one last time.

"By the way…" she started. "You look _really_ good in tights."

Giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen her give, Lois turned around and, this time, left. And Clark's heart was still pumping.

He turned around and sat next to his window one more time.

In the same way he had done it so many other times, he sighed. But tonight, it wasn't because of a worry. It was a sigh of joy.

Future sounded promising.

He smiled as he watched her turning her car on and pulling off the Kent's driveway.

It really did.


End file.
